halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ripamoramee01
Hola a todos!! Dejenme un mesaje y no tardare en contestarles. Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Ripamoramee01, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Boulevard Kizingo (Logro). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 20:27 22 jun 2011 Punto Alfa oie karnal el enlace el cual editasthe era para describir el mapa mira cheka este: Punto Alfa (logro) este es el logro es casi lo mismo que pusisthe en Punto Alfa este deberia ser la descripcion de mapa de tiroteo sale pss namas es ezzo ii no por molestar!!! namas qe si encuentras info sobre el mapa cambiala!!! saludos!!! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 19:04 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Voy a poner las imagenes en los continentes que crees, ahora me puedes dejar poner imagenes en el? Yo creo que diras que si asi que las pondre altiro xD(Espero que despues digas que si .-.-) Trabajo en equipo Esta bien, trabajare en equipo. Yo añadire imagenes, corregire ortografia y pondre mas cosas que encuentre. En mi ultimo mensaje olvide dejar mi firma. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 20:53 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Halo Wars Pues si, si quieres mañana ya empezamos, como era tu gamertag? tengo tantos de halopedia que aveces confundo Megaagente0080 30px Discusión 19:47 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola! Me dijiste que querías crear una firma, te voy a explicar. Tienes que ir a tus preferencias, ahí hay una opción para editar tu firma. Una vez que tengas el código listo (como el del ejemplo), lo pegas ahí y le das click en la opción que dice "tomar como wikitexto" o algo así. Aquí esta un código en el que explico que debes poner en que parte. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Aquí te dejo un ejemplo. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Este es el código del ejemplo: [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Discusión ) Puedes usar el ejemplo si te gusta. Si no, intenta hacer la tuya basandote en el código que te deje. Si te cuesta trabajo hacer la tuya, no te preocupes dime mas o menos como la quieres y yo la hago. Cualquier duda o problema, no dudes en contactarme.. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 20:18 27 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: En el ejemplo no funciona el enlace a tu discusión, pero no te preocupes por eso, una vez que la uses si servirá. Re: Duda Hola que tal, mira no sé a qué te refires con eso de que eres administrador del chat, pues nadie te ha dado los permisos, para que puedas serlo necesitas la aprovación de uno de los administradores o del burócrata, de lo contrario, seguirás siendo solo un usuario. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 20:57 27 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Cuando vayas a dejar un mensaje en la discusión de cualquiera, por favor dale click al botón que dice Dejar nuevo Mensaje en la parte de arriba y no edites una sección ya hecha por un usuario anterior, pues de esta forma es más difícil rastrear tu mensaje, ya que no sea aloja según la fecha de envío Re: Duda infobox Hola, no te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a la infobox lo que debes hacer en el campo de que dice "imagen" es colocar el nombre de la imagen que subiste. Ejemplo: Ripa-perfil.jpg o Ripa-perfil.png dependiendo del archivo. También puedes consultar el Manual del buen artículo para tomar nota. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 15:14 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Gold En la web de Xbox https://live.xbox.com/es-ES/Flows/ManageSubscription/ChooseSubscription.aspx Megaagente0080 30px Discusión 18:44 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola, discutiré si cambiamos los enlaces de la portada con los demás admins. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 19:35 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Holaa ......... te queria dar las gracias por añadirle mas informacion a la pagina que cree: Orna 'Fulsamee y pues espero que logres recabar mas informacion .... un saludo ..... demonnn 02:27 2 ago 2011 (UTC)Spartan-0115 Userbox Hola, aqui esta tu userbox: Este es el código: Saludos y espero que te guste [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 15:10 12 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Imagenes Pues elemental, la hago yo mismo, con ayuda de algunos tools: *En Halo: Combat Evolved lo cogía de la version de PC usando un botón llamado PRTSC (bueno ya lo conocerás a unque es distinto en otros ordenadores, dice PRINT SCREEN y sirve para tomar una instantanea de la pantalla entera, supongo que ya lo sabías). *En Halo 2 usando Blue Trainer y dar a PRINT SCREEN en el momento ideal. *En Halo 3 y Reach pues con Glitches del Modo Cine. *En Halo Wars ya veremos que hacemos, de momento tengo unas fotos con cámara digital que aún no he subido. Obliterador 20:58 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ya habia durado aqui un rato, pero gracias. aid nu 3 olah someuguj Delta 21:23 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola hola Ripamoramee01 me dejaste un mensaje sobre que querias ayudarme , y no provocarme disgusto yo solo, quisiera aceptar tu invitacion, Carloandre2153Carloandre2153 17:24 24 sep 2011 (UTC) hola ripa morame hola era una posibilidad de irme y decirle publicamente no me iva a ir pero ahora si me ire tu amigo Thom eod 23:56 5 oct 2011 (UTC) estoy trabajando en otra wiki :) hola men, pues si me gustaria que me ayudaras en eso de la edicion de paginas y te agradeciria si me enseñaras gracias Carloandre2153 16:55 6 oct 2011 (UTC) si esta leyendo esto ya se mandar mensajes.gracias por la bienvenida ripa tengo una pregunta como hago ese cuadro con la foto y la informacion de tu usuario que esta al costado lo quiero poner pero no se como. Wilian jenkins 03:41 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola RizithOp 21:30 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Solo quería darte las gracias por el mensaje del otro día, asi me empeño más en contribuir en esta wiki, que espero que sea una de las más grandes, Saludos!! Jass 323 18:16 18 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|318px hola, jeje solo queria agradecerte por las ediciones de las paginas "Avalancha" y "Apagon" que cree ultimamente, ya que las editado varias veces. Carloandre2153 21:57 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Clan Felicidades Tripa Morada, eres parte de los Deadly Walkers!!! Cuando tengas Live y Gold date por bienvenido, que ni yo ahora puedo jugar por mi Hackeo jejeje. Ya eres parte de nosotros :D Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 01:32 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) La firma Mira Ripa,a mi me gustaria que mi firma fuera asi: El color:Dorado,Rojo o Azul(elige el color que quieras,en eso tengo igual,mientras sea uno de estos tres) La imagen:thumb|250px(pero en pequeño,obiamente) Y para entrar a la dicusión y perfil de Usuario:Discusión:Talkme! Pagina de usuario:JMS-117 Muchas gracias ripa!!! Te votaré!!! (No pienses que es por lo de la firma,te hiva a votar a ti y a Cris de todos modos) Jefe Maestro S-117 22:23 1 nov 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Jefe Maestro S-117|[[User:Jefe Maestro S-117|JMS-117|'Jefe Maestro S-117']] 30px (Talk Me! )]] 23:02 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Ayuda ' como se encuentran las plantillas para una pagina. Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC)zealots 47Zealots 47 23:12 13 nov 2011 (UTC) :) thumb|left|376px [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6]] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 19:39 2 nov 2011 (UTC) hola ripa necesito ayuda por favor como hago para que no editen mi perfil? por favor contame. pd:como agrego amigos? Wilian jenkins 02:42 6 nov 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias ripa si alguien me vuelve a editar are lo que me dijiste gracias por los consejo :D :D ripa gracias por tu consejo ya desise lo que el bromiste me editaba y el administrador me bloqueo para que los no registrados no me editen muchas gracias te devo una. :D Wilian jenkins 03:32 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Mi Bloqueo de hace rato LOLME WAT DA FAQ!?!?! Oye, oye... pe, pe... pero porque me bloquearon!?! QE PEDO LES PASA!?!? Y no me vayan a salir que "Hiciste SPAM", porqe no lo hice. Exigo qe investigen el caso, y qe esté desbloqeado hasta qe termine la investigacion y se demuestre qe soy culpable. SE LO DIRÉ A KURT! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 01:26 23 nov 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias por la usebox ripa. te devo una. wilian jenkins mi discucion 02:29 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Haloja Hola Hola aqui esta el codigo XD [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 00:06 12 dic 2011 (UTC)' Hola de Nuevo muy vien empecemos *Pagina *Pagina *Pagina y asi quedara *Pagina *Pagina *Pagina Dragon Kung~Thai' 50pxDiscucion' Hola mi amigo morado Hola ripita te iba a decir por que ya no has editado en wiki Prehisroripedia jejejejeje es que ya esta casi fantasma bueno adios Imponent Ponny Pro 21:25 18 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb|120px|estare esperando tu respuesta Hey! Porque me baneaste Yo solo me defendia, eso es abuso de poder, esto lo tendra que saber Bola o Cizagna [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 03:38 22 dic 2011 (UTC)' Hola Ripa Bueno, no se como empezar, pero lo que quería decirte es que esta wiki se está yendo a cualquier lado, y aún no se cómo fue esa pelea fuertísima de dos users en el chat, y HRC ya es pura bazofia, aunque creo que siempre lo fue; estoy a favor de que ambas cosas desaparezcan. Creo que me dedicaré exclusivamente a 31 Minutos Wiki, y con eso no abandono Halopedia, seguiré editando como siempre, pero no participaré más en HRC. Solo era para decirte que quería ver si después de esta tormenta quedará alguien que continúe haciendo lo que se debe hacer, como tú. Espero que te mantengas aquí como yo. Eso era todo; saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 17:38 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Ripa. Pues lo que pasó en Halopedia fue que hubo una pelea entre (según tengo entendido) Hadri y Cris y otros estuvieron tratando de pararlos, pero otros se metieron y todo terminó con una discusión generalizada. El Abuelo Kurt ya dijo en HRC que el chat no se iba a sacar y que ese maldito blog de Arby no se iba a inhabilitar tampoco, y eso me enfurece mucho; alguien pone algo y enseguida le llueven insultos por doquier. Con razón Alex dice que en varias wikis somos considerados como la peor wiki de todas. En fin, lo que se es que algunos no insultan, como Alex, tú, yo, y quizá alguien más. Pues ya que te he respondido, continuaré con 31 Minutos, que ahora es mi principal preocupación. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 18:53 15 ene 2012 (UTC) categorías Hola Ripa veras la categoría que hize: Personajes Jiralhanae 'la cree porque ya hay: personajes sangheili, humanos personajes, personajes hunters, etc, etc. A todos los brutes les agregue esa categoría porque creí que era adecuada para identificar más rápido a los personajes de dicha raza, y todas las categorías que agrego son porque deben estar ahí. Lo menos que quiero es vandalizar porque hace ver mal a la wiki, gracias por la advertencia y tratare de moderarme y revisar bien las categorías, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:13 20 ene 2012 (UTC) ediciones No hay de que, sinceramente odio que hagan eso porque hacen ver mal a la wiki, seguire ayudando en lo que pueda. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 20:33 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Porque? Bueno ripa si tu fuiste el que me baneeaste,porque lo hisiste? que hise para que me banearas :| Pero?... ayer solo pregunte:por cuanto? y el respondio con un baneeo eso es abuso :l no tengo pruebas pero algunos usuarios vieron mi baneo : ray,diego,mexikan etc. Atte:hunter desbaneame!!! ripa desbaneame del chat el alonso me baneo sin ninguna razon Edu612 00:30 23 feb 2012 (UTC) me banearon de nuevo ripa no se que putas le psas al alonso, me baneo de nuevo y no hice nada Edu612 20:48 23 feb 2012 (UTC) ripa, el alonso me baneo de nuevo y ni hice nada, no se que putas le pasa al alonso, desbaneame Edu612 00:05 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ripa desbaneame van 2 veces que me desbaneas y el alonso me sanciono tres veces, desbaneame!! y dime que te dijo alonsin Edu612 02:14 25 feb 2012 (UTC) se me acaba la conciencia!!! ripa le mande un mensaje al comun y no contesto para me desancione, desbaneame!!! bueno bueno, esperare al 16 de marzo a que me desbloqueen y me desbanen del chat Edu612 23:05 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ripita desbaneame, alonso 3 nalgas no lo quiere hacer, me baneo por que su novia ns117 se puso de mamona a insultar a mi familia sin razon y luego la insulte (a ella a nadie mas ni a su familia) y alonso 3 nalgas me baneo y no me ha desbaneado, porfavor ya desbaneame image:1.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Eod angel|Deja un mensaje]]image:Warrior fighting Alien.gifSi no firmas te golpeo... 06:44 29 feb 2012 (UTC) habla con el nalgon, yo ya hable con el nalgas rosas. Adios Hola ripa: aqui te manda un saludo LALOspartan y te queira decir muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio necesito que alguien me ayude con esto de la Wiki, no quisiera molestarte con tantas peticiones asi que solo te preguntare... ¿como pongo una foto de perfil en mi usurio, hace rato lo intente pero era demasiado tardado, asi que me desespere y le puse en cancelar? ¿a ti tambien te tomo mucho tiempo? gracias por responder, OK, entoces esperare el tiempo que tenga que esperar ehm I abort the mision because we lost the motors xD LOL un saludo! :D Sara 115 Discusión 16:27 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Que mierda pasa con los blogs? No me dejan comentar Y_Y. Y dice algo de discusion en vez de comentarios. Criscooper Dudas aca 16:26 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Podrias desbanearme del chat? [[User:Spartan-0115|'''S-0115]] 34px (Talk Me) 23:39 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Retiro Temporal Hola, quizas por última vez en mucho tiempo... He enviado mensajes ha la discusión de varios usuarios anunciando mi retiro temporal de Halopedia, que sera durante algunos meses. Seguro me perderé que es lo que pasará durante tanto tiempo T_T pero me tengo que retirar, os extrañaré a todos. Tu mensaje personal empieza aquí: Hola Ripa esta será la última vez que me veas en los proximo tres meses. Ni tendré ni la laptop ni la Xbox, así que tampoco podremos jugar y perderé tres meses de Gold. Para cuando leas esto ya me habré ido. Os extrañaré a todos ='( 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 09:20 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Ripa, ¿cómo estás?, espero que todo ande bien. Venía a consultarte por un problema con una nueva plantilla que se ha hecho (sospecho que la hiciste tu, pero bueno, iré al grano). Resulta que esta plantilla se llama "Elites" y tiene como curiosidad una página que dice "Hugging Elite", lo que en español significaría "Elite Abrazable", página que ya existe. Además, faltan personajes. ¿No se podría editar esa plantilla ( ) o crear otra como la que pondré aquí (es de halopedian.com), para así subsanar esos problemas (o sea, poner los nombres que faltan y lo del Elite Abrazable en español)? Bueno, solo era para comentarte esa duda que tenía; saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 05:32 2 abr 2012 (UTC) : Porque no lo consultan también a la administración? ._. De cualquier forma, ya la eh arreglado Ripa, Ignora lo de arriba. : 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull 200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 15:51 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Cuando me debanearas? No la chingues,cuando me desbanearas? Goyo 100px Discucion 21:23 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Gamertag No hermano no tengo gamertag, pero por las vacaciones de verano voy a crearme uno y nos echamos unas retas. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:42 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok cuando ya tenga live y todo te dejo un mensaje. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 04:02 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Iré directo al grano respecto a lo que pusiste en mi página de discusión: 1)- Siempre trato de corregir faltas de ortografía, ya que nadie se preocupa de eso. 2)- Lamentablemente, de uno que cuida todo lo que edita 10 no, así que dudo que Halopedia llegue algún día a su perfección, y menos ahora que están llegando usuarios nuevos por doquier. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 22:58 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Páginas Hola Ripa, como estoy apurado hoy, seré breve (tengo examen de Derecho mañana y tengo que estudiar). Vi que habías creado dos páginas referentes a dos naves Covenant y junto a ellas habían elementos de naves del UNSC que no estaban creadas: UNSC Texas, UNSC Belfast y UNSC Armstrong. Por si ibas a crearlas, te aviso que ya las cree, así que te ahorré trabajo XD. El aviso era para que no las crearas, ya que de esa forma habrían páginas duplicadas de las naves del UNSC. Saludos: Juan Gabriel Simois 19:16 11 abr 2012 (UTC) adasdascfwevw OK, perdon ripa, pero no te preocupes no hice correcciones mayores, solo le puse una D a piedad, pero no lo vuelvo a hace, adios compa por cierto, te esta quedando padre Oye, Ripa, Criscooper123 a baneao a Comandante117 sin ningún motivo. Porfaaaaaaaaa podrías desblokear a Comandante117? Please, respóndeme :'( Saludos Ripamoramee01 Leí el mensaje que dejaste en mi discución y lo del ayuda me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a conseguir logros de la pagina halopedia. Saludos. Oye, Ripa, soi yo, comander, te qiero pedir un favor, podrías seguir mi blog SPARTAN CC-1138 ? Habrá cosas de Halo, juegos y maaaaas. Por favor, responde y sigue mi blog, please. Adióssssssssss, Ripa. Hola Hola Ripa, lo que pasa es que en Wal-Mart todavía no me han traído el año de gold que encargue pero me dijeron que la semana entrante ya me lo tenían listo, la semana entrante yo te mando mi gamertag por mensaje ;) Sangheilihereje Mensajes 21:06 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Ripa,necesito tu ayuda,uno de Halopedia (Luisdaniel bloqueado)se vengó de mi por decirle a Alonso que le bloquease porque enrealidad sí se merecía estar bloqueado,mira lo que hizo con mi perfil,bueno pero Alonso creo que no bloqueo su IP,por lo que es Usuario no Registrado. Saludos! Hunter-XIII 07:17 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Profeta Hola, en el articulo del profeta no-identificado ya lo revise y si me equivoque al poner "porque". Es que al momento de leerlo pense que se te habia olvidado ponerlo pero ya lo arreglaste. Saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 00:48 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Oye Ripa yo creo que voy a poder hacerte la reta hasta que salga Halo 4, porque mi Xbox se murió =( y me voy a esperar a comprar el Xbox de edición especial de Halo 4. thumb|left|Así me puse cuando mi Xbox se murió Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:00 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Alerta Roja Ripa alguien vandalizo tu página y la de alonso pero no puedo deshacer las ediciones. Ese anon esta vandalizando demasiado. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 22:24 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Un Favor Podrías deshacer la edición del anon en la página de alonso, yo trato pero no me sale el botón deshacer. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 22:27 22 jul 2012 (UTC) El posible anon que esta vandalizando tu perfil y de otras personas Hola Ripa,bueno,tengo una pista del posible que vandaliza tu perfil,la mia y la de los demas,ese podria ser uno que se llamaba Luisdanielz.3 creo que era,se vengo de mi porque le dije a Alonso que lo bloquease porque añadía información basura. Hunter-XIII (discusión) 22:30 22 jul 2012 (UTC) OK pero hay pocas informacion en los demas Dx 150px|link= User:UHW~Arbiter file:Derpy_32-bit.gif Discussion 17:53 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Ripa,¿recuerdas que tú le pusiste enlaces a la página que creé: Asesino de Infinity? Bueno, ¿me podrias enseñar como? Xxbeto22547xX (discusión) 16:55 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola re cibi tu mensaje. Ok no lo editare solo corregia faltas de ortografia Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 23:00 31 jul 2012 (UTC) GT Hola Ripa, recuerdas que tenía un grave problema con el GT, bueno no me quedo de otra más que hacer una nueva cuenta, ya te mande la solicitud, soy xX Rookie241 Xx Sangheilihereje Mensajes 21:14 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Solo pasaba por aquí para hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Si te funcionó el minecraft? [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 01:54 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Jeje, felicidades ripa, ya eres todo un administrador, te deseo suerte y lo mejor, :) [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 01:17 4 oct 2012 (UTC)